Blood of Ice
by Cloudyfeathertheshoreclancat
Summary: Creampaw and Silkpaw are brother and sister. After their father died, they promised that they would stay together always. One day they get put on separate patrols and expect to see each other after their patrols. But it never happens. (This was a challenge for the forum Secretclan! So if the storyline is similar to anyone else's that is why. Hope you like it!)
1. Prologue: Our Only Vow

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Warriors.  
-**

**Blood of Ice.**  
**Prologue.**  
_**Our only vow.**_  
I see Silkkit's tail swish in and out of my view as we stare at each other. I wait for his move, I'm better at defense than attack, I always have been. If Silkkit attacks first, I'll surely win. A moment passes, and Silkkit still seems reluctant to launch his attack first.  
I start to get impatient. He still isn't moving. My impatience takes over me and I launch myself at Silkkit. He's too slow an I land on his back. We roll over and over and I can't help but feel sheer delight as we play.  
We suddenly come to an abrupt stop and I'm looking up at the broad face of Littlefoot, a new warrior.  
"You two get into all sorts of trouble when your together, you nearly tripped me!" He exclaims, and grumbles as he parts us with a soft paw.  
"We're just playing," I squeak indignantly, batting his paw away from my chest.  
"Yeah, haven't you ever heard of it?" Silkkit teases the older cat.  
"Don't be rude Silkkit," the voice of our mother, Applefall sounds behind us. I turn around to see her silky ginger fur, sleek and shiny as always, come into my view.  
"Creamkit perhaps you should play mossball with the other she-kits. Silkkit I'm sure Berrypaw can teach you a move or two so your better than your sister at fighting," she meows to us both.  
"No!" We both squeal, huddling closer together.  
"We stay together no matter what!" Silkkit meows. When our father died from greencough, we promised that we would always stay together.  
It was our only vow. And we were determined to keep it.


	2. Chapter One: The Broken Promise

**Chapter 1.**

_**The Broken Promise.**_  
I sit next to Silkpaw, in the middle of the Forestclan camp, as Firebreeze assigns the warriors to patrols. He always puts me and Silkpaw on patrol together, with our mentors Littlefoot and Berrywhisker. So I wait for him to tell us what he tells us everyday.  
But he does not say what he usually says. "Creampaw your on a hunting patrol with Littlefoot, Whitepaw and Applefall," is what he meows.  
"But what about Silkpaw?" I ask imploringly.  
"He's going on a border patrol with Berrywhisker and Flowerstream," Firebreeze explains.  
"But-" I begin, but Applefall cuts me off.  
"You can't always be with your brother Creampaw," she explains to me gently. "You'll see him when you come back from hunting."  
I glance sideways as Silkpaw. He looks away sadly and follows his patrol out of the entrance tunnel.  
I follow Applefall mutinously as we head into the forest. It isn't fair. The clan knows we made a promise. Why can't they let us uphold it?  
Applefall stops and gestures to us to crouch down as she directs her ears toward a squirrel.  
I watch as she begins to stalk up to it. My mother is a good hunter. Too bad I didn't inherit it. I am thrown out of my thoughts as the squirrel gives a squeak and goes still.  
"Lets split up, that way I can help Creampaw with her hunting skills." Littlefoot suggests, as if reading my thoughts.  
"Good idea," Applefall meows and gestures to her apprentice, Whitepaw, to come with her.  
"What is the best stalking technique to catch a mouse?" Littlefoot asks me.  
"Light and fast?" I answer.  
"No, thats for a bird." Littlefoot sounds exasperated. "I ask you this question everyday and you always get it wrong."  
"Well soo-ree I prefer fighting than hunting thankyou," I spit at him. I don't care that I'm being rude. I want to patrol with Silkpaw.  
"Hunting is vital for the clan, Creampaw! If you don't hunt there'll be no food for you tonight!" Littlefoot snaps at me.  
"Fine! Softly and silently," I grumble.  
"Good, now show me your hunter's crouch."  
I drop into the crouch. Littlefoot checks me over and adjusts my crouch here and there. He finally stills my tail. I feel tight and uncomfortable. Battle crouch is much easier than this.  
"Now stalk forward." Littlefoot commands.  
I begin to stalk. Littlefoot nods in approval. Finally I did something right! "Can I go hunt on my own?" I ask.  
"Well, okay. But make sure you bring back a good amount of fresh-kill," Littlefoot warns.  
I run off into the forest and almost at once scent a vole. I turn and crouch. It feels tight and uncomfortable. It must be the right crouch. I creep forward toward the bush where I scented the little creature and pounce. I land squarely on it and feel a thrill as it's spine breaks beneath my paws. I pick up the limp creature and bury it under some leaves for later. Now Littlefoot can't accuse me of not trying.  
I open my mouth to taste the air and almost immediately an unexpected scent rushes into my scent glands. The smell of blood.I race toward the scent. If there is a fight, I will surely be needed.  
I burst out of the bushes, anticipating the yowls to come and stop dead. My heart thuds in my chest and everything seems to go silent.  
Lying in the clearing, throat torn and still oozing blood, lays Silkpaw. His eyes are glazed and stare sightlessly at the sky. A loud yowl of anger and grief escapes my throat as I run toward him. Next to him lies Berrywhisker, looking very much like my brother.  
"Who did this to you!?" I yowl, tears beginning to brim in my eyes as I search around.  
I hear crashing in the undergrowth and the rest of my patrol skids up by my side.  
Whitepaw arrives last. "I smell fox!" She exclaims before stopping dead at the sight of the two dead bodies. "W-what happened?" She meows, sounding almost too shocked to speak.  
"What does it look like!" I screech. "Some cat has killed him! When I find out who it is I will tear their throat open myself!" I imagine ripping my claws through Silkpaw's murderer's throat as rage bubbles in my belly like a geyser about to explode.  
Applefall and Whitepaw look too shocked to say anything but Littlefoot is at my side in an instant attempting to calm me down. "Creampaw can't you smell the fox? That is what must have happened, no cat would have killed these two."  
"Of course it was a cat!" I yowl. My voice cracks, "A fox would have eaten them!"  
Littlefoot shakes his head, "Foxes don't always eat their kill."  
I bury my head in Silkpaw's thick brown fur, so like my own, ignoring Littlefoot's words. "We promised..." I murmur in his fur, "I promise. I will avenge you."


	3. Chapter Two: The Wrong Way Up (Ending)

**Chapter 2.**  
_**The Wrong Way Up.**_  
I sat vigil for Silkpaw and Berrywhisker last night. I kept thinking up plans in my head on how I would find and kill the murderer. Everybody thinks a fox killed them, but I know it wasn't. I don't know how I know but I just do.  
Stoatstar jerks me out of my thoughts as he jumps onto the woodpile and calls out to the already assembled clan. "Berrywhisker and Silkpaw's death was a terrible misfortune," he begins, "but we can't just sit here doing nothing about it."  
He's going to send a patrol to find the killer! I think, I'd better be on it.  
"Firstly, I would like to send two patrols to catch the fox that killed the pair." Stoatstar announces.  
"What!?" I yowl.  
Everyone turns to look. I notice Applefall look at the ground, her grieved expression mingling with embarrassment.  
I don't care that everyone stares, at least I got their attention. "Can't you see!? It wasn't a fox! It was a cat that killed them!"  
I hear gasps of shock come from some cats and see the queens bundling the kits into the nursery. Applefall is at my side in an instant, apologizing to Stoatstar. "She's just tired," My mother explains, "And she's shocked about Silkpaw's death."  
"I feel fine!" I growl, swatting my mother away with my tail.  
"Creampaw," I hear Stoatstar murmur gently. "I think you should go and rest. We'll find out the killer."  
I fall silent. Maybe I am just in shock as I'm lead by Applefall to my nest. She tucks me in like she used to when I was a kit. She strokes her tongue over my ear before leaving. I feel tired now, but I know I won't be able to sleep. I can still hear them out there, organizing the fox patrol. There is only one way to get them to realize the truth. If I find the murderer and kill them myself.

I sneak out of camp a few moments after the fox patrol sets out and set my paws to the site of Silkpaw's murder. I haven't slept at all, but the rage in my heart keeps my body fueled.  
I come to the place where I found my brother's body and scent the air. It still smells like fresh fox. Wait. If a fox was here yesterday the scent should be stale. I sniff around and find what I am looking for. I find a stick, covered with fox dung. This is all the proof I need.  
I sniff around some more and find the scent of a cat. The scent is familiar, but I can't be sure who's it is over the scent of fox.  
I follow the scent trail and when I'm away from the scent of fox I recognize it. It was Iceheart's scent.  
Now that I know who the killer is, my rage bubbles more violently inside me. I can't wait for it to be satisfied.  
I run over the scent markers into unknown territory, following the scent trail. I finally come to a clump of bushes and peak through. A white cat, Iceheart, stands in the centre of the clearing, conversing with another cat. Forgetting all caution I run out a bush up my pelt.  
Both cats turn to look at me and I recognize the other cat. It is Barkstar, leader of Pineclan.  
I miss the fact that the leader is from a different clan and face Iceheart.  
"You killed my brother!" I spit at him, letting my claws slide out and my fur bristle freely.  
His shocked, white face becomes a sneer as he glares at me. "Very clever, apprentice," he snarls. "But what can you do about it?"  
"This," I growl.  
I leap at him, and grab him round the throat, but he flings me off and pins me down. I wriggle out from underneath him and score my claws down his side. He yowls in pain and anger and swishes around, his fluffy black tail swishing from side to side. I leap at him and he rolls out of the way. I land and turn to face him, earning a blow to the my muzzle. I yowl in pain and he leaps on me, pinning me so I can't move. I struggle frantically but can't break free.  
"She's a fighter," I hear Barkstar growl. "Can't we keep her? She'll be valuable to our cause."  
"No," Iceheart spits, still struggling to keep me down as I writhe beneath him. "She's too angry about me killing her brother to ever think of helping us."  
"Why did you kill him!?" I snarl in Iceheart's face, forgetting my place in this fight.  
"Barkstar is rightful leader of the forest. Better than our puny Stoatstar. They saw me with him, so I killed them when they told us they would report us to Stoatstar."  
"You piece of fox dung!" I yowl struggling to break free of his hold.  
"It's too late for insults!" Iceheart snarls, "I'll have to end you too."  
"No!" I suddenly realize what a bad situation I'm in and switch tactics. "Let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone!" I beg.  
I see a wicked grin creep onto Iceheart's face. "But I thought you promised to never be apart from your brother, no matter what."  
"Yes, but-"  
He cuts me off, "It'll only hurt for a moment."  
His claws pierce my throat. And he's right.  
The pain only lasts a second.

The End


End file.
